1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a salt, an acid generator and a resist composition.
2. Background Information
A resist composition containing triphenyl sulfonium 1-((3-hydroxy adamantyl)methoxycarbonyl)difluoro methanesulfonate is described in Patent document, JP2006-257078-A, as an acid generator.
However, with the resist composition which contains the conventional salt as an acid generator, the exposure margin (EL) and focus margin (DOF) to be provided from the resist composition may be not always satisfied with.